Harry Driver
on the left with, from left, Jack Rosenthal, H.V. Kershaw and John Finch.]] Harry Driver (13th May 1931 to 25th November 1973), along with regular writing partner Vince Powell, wrote eleven episodes for Coronation Street in the 1960s and another two with Jack Rosenthal making 13 in total. He was also, along with Powell, the programme's first storyliner, credited from Episode 88 (16th October 1961) to Episode 137 (4th April 1962) during which the pair worked on devising stories during the problematical Equity actors' strike, after which Driver worked alone or with George Reed up to Episode 425 (6th January 1965). He then vacated the role to become the producer of Pardon the Expression. Driver had once been a trainee manager in a department store and was therefore familiar with the Dobson and Hawkes-type environment. On this show, he also co-wrote three episodes with Rosenthal and fourteen with Powell. After the programme had finished, he returned to Coronation Street as a storyliner, working on the programme almost continuously and being credited on all but two episodes from Episode 542 (21st February 1966) to Episode 1366 (18th February 1974) with 1151 episodes to his credit in that role. Powell and Driver first entered show business as a comedy act but Driver was struck down by Polio in 1955 and subsequently lost the use of his arms and legs. He started writing using dictation but eventually learned to type by mouth, using a knitting needle to press the keys. Amongst Powell & Driver's joint credits are Two in Clover, George and the Dragon, Nearest and Dearest (with Madge Hindle), and Adam Adamant Lives!. With Powell he also created the hugely successful 1970s sitcoms Bless This House and Love Thy Neighbour. Episodes written by Harry Driver 1960s 1961 (4 episodes - all co-written with Vince Powell) *Episode 19 (15th February 1961) *Episode 26 (13th March 1961) *Episode 52 (12th June 1961) *Episode 77 (6th September 1961) 1962 (3 episodes - all co-written with Vince Powell) *Episode 114 (15th January 1962) *Episode 118 (29th January 1962) *Episode 124 (19th February 1962) 1964 (6 episodes - all co-written with Vince Powell unless stated otherwise) *Episode 376 (20th July 1964) (Co-written with Jack Rosenthal) *Episode 377 (22nd July 1964) (Co-written with Jack Rosenthal) *Episode 388 (31st August 1964) *Episode 398 (5th October 1964) *Episode 408 (9th November 1964) *Episode 422 (28th December 1964) Pardon the Expression *The First Day (Co-written with Jack Rosenthal) *The Trouble With Ada (Co-written with Jack Rosenthal) *The Birthday Present (Co-written with Jack Rosenthal) (Note: all subsequent episodes were co-written with Vince Powell) *The Old One-Two *The Economy Drive *January Sale *The Resignation *Self Defence *The Annual Stocktaking *The Home Help *The Gaolbirds *The Host with the Most *Whose Baby Are You? *Rustle of Spring *Man's Best Friend *Thunderfinger - Part 1 *Thunderfinger - Part 2 Episodes storylined by Harry Driver 1960s 1961 (22 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 88 (16th October 1961) and Episode 109 (27th December 1961) 1962 (102 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 110 (1st January 1962) and Episode 113 (10th January 1962) *All episodes between Episode 115 (17th January 1962) and Episode 117 (24th January 1962) *All episodes between Episode 119 (31st January 1962) and Episode 123 (14th February 1962) *All episodes between Episode 125 (21st February 1962) and Episode 214 (31st December 1962) 1963 (104 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1964 (103 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1965 (2 episodes) *Episode 424 (4th January 1965) *Episode 425 (6th January 1965) 1966 (88 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 542 (21st February 1966) and Episode 631 (28th December 1966) 1967 (103 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1968 (103 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1969 (104 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1970s 1970 (96 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1971 (104 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1972 (104 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1973 (105 episodes) *All episodes in this year 1974 (11 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 1353 (2nd January 1974) and Episode 1363 (6th February 1974) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Pardon the Expression writers Category:Pardon the Expression producers Category:Coronation Street storyliners